Una noche en los baños comunes
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Desde hace tiempo Allen tiene vergüenza de banarse en los baños comunes por culpa de cierto pelirrojo ¿Que pasara?. Laven. Lemon.


**Declamier:** man no me pertenece...

**¡¡Atención!!-**Laven con lemon (aunque me cueste horrores escribirlo)

¡Wola! ^w^ Aqui esta otra vez la loca de los koalas con otro laven, al que se lo tengo que dedicar a dos amigos mios: a Mery y al Cigala durmiente

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

**UNA NOCHE EN LOS BAÑOS COMUNES**

Un albino de ojos color luna se dirigía, con toalla en mano, a los baños comunes para bañarse. Cuando llego a la puerta de los baños en vez de entrar, se paro. Y empezó a mirar a todos lados, incluso dentro de los baños, encontrándose con la mirada extrañada de unos buscadores que estaban por ahí. Ya que no comprendían lo que hacia.

"_Perfecto_" pensó "_Él no esta aquí ¡Por fin podre bañarme tranquilo!"_

Y con una gran sonrisa emprendió su paso hacia los baños pero...

-¡Allen!-Alguien grito detrás suya.

El albino se giro y con nerviosismo vio que "él" estaba delante suya. "Él" se trataba de un pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda aunque uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un parche. Y con un cuerpo, si me lo permiten, de infarto. Exacto se trataba de Lavi, que le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Lavi-dijo Allen con una gran sonrisa muy forzada.

-¡Hola Allen!¿Tu también te vas a duchar?-pregunto el pelirrojo al observar que el albino llevaba una toalla.

-¿Qué?¿Yo? No -Le respondió el albino escondiendo inútilmente la toalla detrás suya.-Lavi yo...tengo que irme ¡Adiós!

Después de decir esto Allen se marcho corriendo ante la atonica mirada de Lavi. Después de correr un buen rato por la orden, ya que se perdió varias veces, llego a su cuarto. En cuanto entro y cerro la puerta se dejo caer en suelo. Y comenzó a llamarse internamente idiota. Por alguna extraña razón tenia mucha vergüenza de que Lavi le viera desnudo o verlo a él y solo a él porque aquello no le ocurría con los demás, algo que agradecía.

Allen se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su cama tumbándose en ella. Y empezó a recordar la primera vez que le paso aquello en busca de una posible solución.

Recordó entonces que en un principio le daba igual bañarse con él o no. Pero poco a poco digamos que fue dándose cuenta del "cuerpo" que tenia al lado. Osea que le miraba mucho de reojo inconscientemente. Hasta que se descubrió a si mismo mirando embobado al cuerpo del pelirrojo una vez que no se daba cuenta. Aquello le asusto porque sabia que no era gay. Y más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacia siempre.

Y dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Lavi. Y también descubrió la extraña "manía" de no querer que Lavi lo viera desnudo. Aquella situación realmente le desesperaba...realmente necesitaba una ducha...o un baño relajante, casi prefería esa opción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A media noche Allen salio de su cuarto con la firme intención de irse al baño y ducharse. Los pasillos estaban, obviamente, desiertos. Pero cuando llego a los baños noto como algo-o alguien-le tocaba el hombro. La primera reacción del albino fue gritar. Y realmente lo hubiese hecho si no le hubiesen tapado la boca. Allen se giro para ver quien era su agresor. Y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lavi.

-Allen tranquilo, que soy yo, Lavi-Dijo el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa.

-Lavi...¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto un extrañado albino.

-Pues vengo a tomarme un baño. Lo habría hecho antes pero el panda me ha obligado a acabar un trabajo que tenia pendiente y tu Allen...¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lavi.

-Yo vengo a bañarme, también-respondió el albino nervioso.

-¿De veras? ¡Pues vamos, nos bañaremos juntos!-dijo Lavi contento agarrando el brazo de Allen.

Allen intento zafarse del brazo de Lavi pero entonces pensó que era el momento idóneo para enfrentarse a su "miedo" y vergüenza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y así lo hizo, ambos se encontraban en esa especie de termas. El agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y realmente era relajante. Y mientras que el pelirrojo lo disfrutaba, nuestro moyashi estaba muy incomodo. Se controlaba para no mirar a Lavi pero era inevitable y a veces lo miraba de reojo.

Allen aun recordaba avergonzado como se había quedado embobado mirando como Lavi se duchaba antes de meterse en las termas. Él también se había duchado pero muy deprisa por razones obvias, la vergüenza. Recordaba con mucha envidia como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo casi esculpido por dioses (según el albino y una servidora). Al recordar esta imagen se sonrojo y sin darse cuenta empezó a despertarle su "amigito". Lavi lo miro y se dio cuenta del sonrojo que traía el albino. Y se acerco a él.

Allen al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba se alejo de él aumentando el sonrojo y el nerviosismo. Entonces Lavi le cogió de un brazo y se lo acerco a él. Allen estaba ya temblando como un flan y más rojo que un tomate. Entonces Lavi coloco la mano que tenia libre en la frente del menor. Le soltó el brazo y coloco esa mano en su frente. Suspiro aliviado.

-Menos mal Allen no tienes fiebre.-dijo un sonriente Lavi.

El albino no lo entendía.

-Es que he visto que tenias la cara roja y me he preocupado.

-Ah, bueno, eso sera que he pasado demasiado en las termas. Sera mejor que salga-Dijo el albino mientras cogía una toalla que había dejado en el suelo y se la colocaba rápidamente en la cintura.

Entonces una pequeña esfera voladora de nombre Timcampy apareció de la nada mordiendo la cabeza del menor resentido por a verle dejado solo en su cuarto. Allen no hacia nada más que pedir disculpas y esquivar las mordeduras. Entonces Tim dejo su cabeza para dirigirse a la toalla que tenia amarada en la cintura intentando quitársela. El albino luchaba por seguir conservándola. Y Lavi, bueno, observaba esta peculiar escena divertido.

Pero entonces la batalla por la toalla la gano Timcampy que se la llevo lejos de allí. Y entonces tanto Lavi como Allen se dieron cuenta de la semi-erección del menor. El pobre Allen lo único que quería en ese momento era que se lo tragase la tierra. Lavi solo se lo quedo mirando sorprendido pero entonces se salio de las termas y se dirigió hacia Allen.

-Sabes Allen la mejor manera de deshacerse de "eso" es con una ducha fría- el pelirrojo cuando estaba a unos pasos del albino como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Allen estaba en estado de shock. Hasta tal punto que no noto cuando Lavi lo llevo hasta una ducha. Reacciono cuando noto el agua fría contra su piel. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba y también como Lavi lo miraba con una mirada penetrante que parecía querer leer sus pensamientos.

Así estuvieron un rato:el albino bajo la regadera y el pelirrojo mirándolo con una mirada penetrante.

Entonces, entrando dentro de la ducha, se puso delante del albino y le agarro el miembro empezando a masajearselo. El albino lo miro sorprendido pero se quedo quieto.

-La-Lavi...ah...¿Que haces?...ah-decía Allen intentando retener los gemidos.

-Así se te "bajara" antes- dijo Lavi mientras lo acariciaba y masajeaba.

Allen intentaba retener sus gemidos aunque aquello le era imposible. Entonces Lavi le dio un beso húmedo para luego ir besando y mordiendo el cuello del menor. A continuación mordió su clavícula. Con su mano libre acaricio el cuerpo del albino y con su boca no desatendió a sus rozados y erectos pezones. Hasta que el albino se corrió en la mano del pelirrojo que lamió su esencia para después besar profundamente al albino.

Allen estaba todo rojo y jadeaba desesperado por respirar. Lavi lo volvió a besar empezando acariciar el cuerpo del albino. Entonces paro.

-Allen yo no haré nada que tu no quieras-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sigue- dijo Allen muy avergonzado.

Lavi sonrió y lo beso.

-Te quiero Allen.

-Yo también te quiero Lavi- Dijo besándolo.

Al acabar el beso, Lavi, siguió acariciando el cuerpo del menor e hizo que Allen se volteara haciendo que se recostara sobre la pared de mármol de la ducha. Lavi dilato poco a poco la entrada del menor con sus dedos causando que el menor se quejara de dolor. Pero poco a poco que gimiera de placer. Esto fue lo que hizo que Lavi sacara sus dedos recibiendo una queja del menor. Entonces el pelirrojo se coloco detrás del menor penetrando despacio el cuerpo del menor.

Allen se quejaba de dolor. Entonces Lavi para relajarlo empezando a besar el cuello dejandole marcas y acariciando el cuerpo de Allen con una mano y con la otra masturbando el miembro otra vez despierto de Allen. Entonces el albino empezó a mover sus caderas en señal para que Lavi se moviese. El pelirrojo empezó a dar estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas dando en un punto en el interior del menor haciendo que gimiera como un loco.

Entonces Allen se corrió en la mano del pelirrojo. Lavi sintió como la estrechez de Allen se contraía

apretando exquisitamente su miembro. Por lo que pego una estocada más profunda corriéndose dentro del menor y saliendo de él. Allen por poco se cae del cansancio pero fue sujetado por Lavi mientras lo besaba.

Después los dos se separaron y se ducharon en duchas distintas. Luego los dos se vistieron y se fueron al cuarto del menor a descansar y no se volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta el mediodía.

**:: THE END::**

**Notas finales: **Como curiosidad dire que esta idea se me ocurrio en un sueño

Hoy (más bien ahora mismo) estoy de buen humor así que por cada review que envien recibiran...¡chocolate! y un abrazo y sonrisa de un koala y AllenXD


End file.
